


A Force of Love

by Floris_Oren



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anti Satine Kryze, Arla is a good sister, Children doing hard things, Death Watch, Depressed Obi-Wan Kenobi, Gen, Give it up for the sequel fic, I don't know, I've been meaning to write a follow up story, Jango is a good bro, Jaster is a good dad, Mandalore has huge anti-Jedi sentiment, Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, PTSD, Reluctant Mandalorian Obi-Wan Kenobi, Satine is a brat, The Young plays a roll in Obi's decisions, The first story was for the punch qui and adopt obi fic thing, They just want their younger sibs to be happy, Where is this plot going?, but she has a plot point and a character arch I promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: Sequel fiction to "We Belong to the Lightning."  - https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171301/chapters/66361378Obi-Wan has a hard time coming around to his new life as a Mandalorian, meanwhile Satine is doing everything she can to fight Buir and his family. Not everything is as it seems and Obi-Wan Kenobi finds himself once more in a fight for his life.
Relationships: Arla Fett & Jango Fett & Jaster Mereel, Jango Fett & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Jaster Mereel, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Satine Kryze
Comments: 6
Kudos: 138





	1. Dark Dreams by moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This JUST HAPPENED. hoNESTLY. I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS GOING TO WRITE THIS,  
> So good news, not only did I make employee of the month at work, but I also am being trained to take over my department in about nine to ten months. :) I am ever so happy. So have a depressed fic about Obi-Wan. lol.  
> Basically, what happens after Obi gets a loving fam. lol.

_ The chasm went on for as far as the eye could see, full of oil slick darkness that seemed to grasp at him with every breath he took. Obi-Wan stood frozen in fear at the edge. The voices of the Young lost to their mindless war urged him to join them. He could hear Ceresie among them. She called to him, her voice had the death rasp - her last words still rung in his head even in these dreams.  _

_ He hung his head and wept. The Tears drip to the floor, and when he finally opens his eyes he sees blood at his feet. He whipes at his face, his hands come away red.  _

_ “Killed us….” the Young said. “You killed us…”  _

He woke with a start. His heart pounding and the moon light shining through large glass windows. The Kelabe was mostly quiet, except for the soft snores of Jaster and Jango. Obi-Wan did his best to slow his breathing so that he wouldn’t wake the others. 

He didn’t know how they did it, but they always knew whenever he was awake, or whenever Satine was trying to sneak away. She still wasn’t happy about being adopted by the Mereel family. She wanted what was promised to her. Obi-Wan and the others had taken to boxing her in at night. He glanced over to her pallet. 

Satine was asleep. He could feel it also in the Force. They were calm and the buzzing of their minds was that which he associated with dreams. He was the only one awake. 

Obi-Wan turned away and put the covers over his head. He was too old for this, he knew that the covers couldn’t protect him from his dark dreams. From the want the dreams made him think about. Jedi didn’t fear death, they embraced it. He knew that when he died he’d simply become one with the Force. 

But…

That didn’t stop the silent tears that dropped onto his pillow as he did his best to fight off the dark; he was light. He was light….he was light….

&*&*&*&*&

Jaster tried very hard not to stare at his youngest adike. Obi-Wan was pushing his meal around the plate instead of eating. Both he and Satine had graduated to better meals, but Obi-Wan ate like a sand piper. Which started to worry the others. 

Satine was just finally happy to have something she wanted at least. Eggs, bacon and toast spread with black mano berry jelly. A type of berry that was grown underground. 

Jango and Arla did their best to keep up a conversation. Hoping that if they acted as if they weren’t watching that Obi-Wan would eat. But finally, and with a big sigh, he put down his fork and asked to be excused.

Jaster frowned but nodded. Obi-Wan, being the ever dutiful son, thanked him and his siblings, then got his school bag and took off for his early morning classes. He wa well behaved and Jaster hadn’t heard anything from his teachers. 

“Well, I suppose it’s time to get you to class as well.” Arla smiled down at Satine who glowered back. 

“I’m not a baby,” she muttered. 

“That’s debatable.” Arla rolled her eyes. 

The family dispersed soon after, each to their post or activity for the day. Jaster made for his office. Thankfully there wouldn’t be any council meetings. However, even as his work piled further and further, he couldn’t help but wonder about Obi-Wan. 

The fact that his teachers hardly told him anything meant the child was keeping to himself. Doing the bare amount to get by in his classes and to avoid the others. Satine’s teachers were all to happy to tell him how abominable her schooling had been before he’d adopted her and that she wasn’t trying in the very least to get better. 

In fact, it seemed as if she was doing everything she could to get them angry with her; she didn’t know that her family wouldn’t take her back. That they had moved from Mandalore to a far off moon so that she wouldn’t be tempted. To keep the peace, they had to let her be. 

Jaster wondered if he ought to tell her. Maybe that would settle her if she knew her family wanted her here with him. Maybe. 

His com signaled him, and he took the call. 

&*&*&*&*

Obi-Wan sat in the back of the class, away from the other students. He didn’t wear armour. But he kept his face as neutral as he could through the history course. Two hours of being told how horrible the Jedi are. And how they should be hated for doing unnatural things. 

Obi-Wan didn’t fight the teacher when they said snide things about the sentients he knew only wanted to help. Did a few go dark? Sure, but everyone made bad choices. Master Yoda had even made a bad choice when he made Master Jinn take him on. He should have been left on Bandomeer to live his days out as a slave…

Obi-Wan stared down at his note. The class laughed at another “joke” at the Jedi. He didn’t care. He told himself over and over again. This was something they lived. He is a Mandalorian now. He couldn’t…..

The Force swayed around him, feeling jilted. The woman who saved him swam into his vision. She had felt entirely like the Force, especially when he was depressed and it wanted to make him feel better. 

Was that woman a physical manifestation of the Force? Of the Manda? She brought him back to life. He had been dead for a hot parsec, then he’d woken up in her arms. The arms of Aster, the Mandalorian War goddess. 

The class was dismissed, the clamouring of armour brought him back from his thoughts. He packed his things away and ducked out the back exit. The last few times he’d gone through the main door the students had taken to boxing him in and pushing him around. He’d gotten a few bruises. 

Bruises that he did not complain about to his Buir; knowing that Jaster would probably come to class and do something entirely too embarrassing. 

He could handle it by himself. He knew he could. He’d handled plenty of things without the adults in his life even caring about how he did it. Why should this be any different? Why should he go talk to the man who acted like more of a Jedi Master than Obi-Wan could ever admit? 

Buir meant Parent in Mandalorian, and to a Jedi Padawan, Master meant the same thing.and adult to guide and Knight you. Obi-Wan wanted Jaster to Knight him. He wished he hadn’t had to cut his braid before the mission. He had the sudden, overwhelming feeling, to gift it to Jaster. 

The only adult that cared for Obi-Wan past their duty. 

Kriff. 

He groaned. 

He was growing an attachment!

Now what was he going to do? 

  
  



	2. Those are fighting words to a Mandalorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan has to deal with his bullies, but surprisingly there are sentients who won't stand for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one isn't getting a ton of traction, but I really like it.

“I refuse.” Satine was saying as she glared at the newest clothing item Arla had unfurled at her. Or rather the lack thereof; instead of a dress with many petticoats and trimmings was a sleek, blue uniform that fit tightly to the body - in just her size - with Armour to go with it. 

“This was mine when I was a girl.” Arla said as she dusted at the armour; “I was going to save it for my own little one, but I think you need it more than I.” she smiled. 

“I won’t wear it.” Satine glared at it. “I will not wear something that represents death.” 

“It does not reprsent death, Sat’ika.” 

“And don’t call me that!” Satine growled. “I am not a child, use my proper name and title.” 

They were alone in the Mand’alore’s private quarters of the Sundari Palace; Arla knew that if their Buir was there he wouldn’t take her attitude. She was still stuck on her past and that plan. Arla couldn’t talk her round to just being an obedient child of the Mareel clan. 

Before Arla could even try; Satine rolled her eyes and stomped out of the Keldabe. Leaving Arla and her heartfelt gift behind. She sighed. Vode. One can live with them but not without them. 

&*&*&*&*

“Su cuy'gar ogir..” a Mandalorian teen growled at Obi-Wan as he passed the usual hang out for this group of bullies. Obi-Wan tried to pass without a word, knowing from experience that reacting was the worst thing he could do. And just like Bruck Chun and his gang, these ones didn’t like that at all. 

“Hey, darjetii - I’m talking to ya!” 

Obi-Wan unclenched his jaw, but ignored the teen until a gauntleted hand grabbed his shoulders and roughly turned him around. 

“What do you want?” Obi-Wan replied in perfect Mandoa. “I don’t really care why you hate me, I’m pretty darn used to it…” 

“Shut up! What gives you the right to even talk to me?” Zoke Tajja scoffed. His henchmen laughed through their vocoders. Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow at the lot of them. 

“I wasn’t trying to speak to you, you wanted to speak to me. I think you’ve got this whole thing confused.” 

“Don’t be smart with me!” 

“I don’t particularly give two bantha shits what you want right now.” Obi-Wan stepped away. Where was an adult when you needed them? He knew he was being followed around by some of Jaster - Buir’s - people. And now that he needed them, they were nowhere around. 

So much for adults. He really didn’t know why he trusted them at all. He didn’t know why he had fought with Qui-Gon Jinn and he didn’t know why…

A sudden fist to his face interrupted his thoughts. Laughter and shouting deafened his ears and he did the only thing he could think of; Obi-Wan let out a massive Force push out of fear. 

Fear….? 

&*&*&*&

Jaster glowered at the Buir’s of the gang as Obi-Wan stood off to the side nursing a black eye with an ice compress; the teens are sans their helmets and weren't looking him in the eye as they spun their tale. 

“He said I wasn’t Mandokarla enough.” Zoke said. Trying to sound as if his pride were hurt by the slight. In any other situation Jaster would tell them all to quit fighting each other, and to simply have a challenge match. However, what these teens didn’t know was that there was a massive cultural difference. 

“Obi’ka didn’t mean to insult you.” Jaster said. “Did you?” he glance over at his youngest son. 

Obi-Wan shook his head; “No.” is all he offered. Jaster wanted to sigh, he hadn’t been able to get a single word out of Obi-Wan this entire time. He knew when he was being bullshitted. The Buir’s standing behind their Adika also knew when they were being lied too. 

Only Obi-Wan wouldn’t step forwards to defend himself because…

Because he was trained not to trust adults to take care of things like this. The sudden realization had Jaster sighing despite trying not to do so. 

“Obi’ka was raised by the Jetti, they don’t start fights, they finish them.” Jaster replied, knowing all too well the truth of that statement. They had barely survived Galidraan and all because the Governor had manipulated everyone. 

“I didn’t do anything…” 

“Oh I think you have done plenty, my son has come home with bruises he thinks he had hidden from his family.” Jaster watched Obi-Wan who turned away from him a little bit. 

“We didn’t….” 

“What didn’t you do?” Zoke’s buir removed their helmet revealing someone with long brown hair and eyes the color of lava. “I will note that if you lie one more time you’re going to be losing a bit of your armour. You’ve already lost three.” 

“What?” Zoek frowned. “But Buir….!”

“No butts.” they shook their head. “You terrorized an innocent boy for what? Because you are jelous? You have a loving family.” 

“It’s not that.” Zoke glared at Obi-Wan. 

“Than what is it?” Jaster challeneged. 

“He doesn’t belong here, he’s a Jetti….he should be dea…” 

“Finish that word and I will take all of it, and I will take you to the desert and leave you there.” 

Zoke huffed but fell silent. 

Obi-Wan didn’t react to the conversation. Jaster wondered just how depressed his adik was; it had to be hard, trying to go from one culture to another knowing that they didn’t want anything to do with your kind. 

“Am I to assume that the history class has something to do with this?” a buir of another teen spoke up. “We all know how that teacher is. I doubt half the things they teach are actually true.” 

“We don’t steal children.” Obi-Wan replied. “Yes there are Searchers who go out to find Force Sensitive children, and sometimes they do tresspass on planets that have anti-Jedi sentiment. However, if we do it, it’s to get a child out of a horrible situation.” 

They all fell silent as Obi-Wan took a deep breath; “Not every one of our Masters are like Jinn. He wasn’t special. He liked to throw the rule book out the window. He lost a Padawan to the Dark Side and I know that was why he treated me like he did. But the other Masters aren’t like that.” 

He took the ice compress from his eyes; which had started bruising. It’ll be a glorious battle wound in a few days time. “I know for a fact that the Sith lie. They manipulate others for the things they want, and they got here first. We can’t change that, but we can try and overcome the lies they told in order to control all of you. I’m not asking to be accepted right away, or at all. I don’t care. But accost me again….and I won’t be so kind next time.” 

He gave them all a hard glare, then huffed out a sigh; “Buir, may I be excused, please?” 

Jaster nodded. 

&*&*&*&*&

The hot water did wonders for his thoughts. The pain in his eye hadn’t faded, but it wasn’t at the forethoughts of his musings anymore. And he didn’t really care about what happened to Zoke and his ilk. They’d probably be given chores and they’d be able to earn back their armour in a few days' time if they were good. 

He didn’t wear armour and he knew that made him stand out; his blaster lessons with Jango were the highlight of his week most of the time. And they had even gone on to hand to hand with vibro blades. Obi-Wan did practice what he could of his lightsaber forms, at the behest of Jaster. 

Maybe it was to help with the home sickness? 

Thinking of the Temple as home wasn’t what good little Jedi knights did; but it was. Oh but it was, and they were just as much his family as the Mereel Clan wanted to be. 

But they hadn’t found Obi-Wan almost being drowned by his mother after he lifted a bottle from a table to his crib because she got distracted and didn’t feed him. 

Master Plo Koon had come upon the woman as she was about to plunge him into the river; and talked her out of it. That she could go back to her home and say she had done the deed, that no one would know. They had changed his name;  _ Unwanted and unloved. _ Then Master Koon had taken him to the Temple. 

Obi-Wan thought that maybe Master Koon didn’t know what the name meant. Stewjon was a very mysterious planet. They are Anti-Jedi and Anti-Force sensitive. Anyone who was had to hide it if they got old enough, and the babies that did stuff that he did, they got a fate worse than hiding their true selves. 

Obi-Wan closed his eyes as the water washed his tears away; he never should have looked his name up. But, Bruck Chun had found it out and teased him with it. That time….that time Obi-Wan did act in anger. He set out to hurt Bruck and he almost succeeded. 

And that had scared all his potential Masters away; which was exactly what Bruck had wanted. He was gone now, dead, because that is what Xanatose had wanted. 

Obi-Wan turned the water off and stepped out of the stall; they had a private fresher but as all in the Palace did, he showered in the grand wash room. The towels are fluffy and soon enough he is dry and dressed in a clean pair of clothes. He ruffles his hair with the towel as he steps out to Jango waiting for him. Leaning against the wall, sans armour. 

“Hey there, adika.” 

“Hey is for banthas.” Obi-Wan joked back mildly. 

“I heard about what happened.” 

“Are you here to make sure I’m still alive?” 

“Yeah, but also, sometimes…” Jango held his arms out. Obi-Wan took him up on the offer of a hug. 

  
  



End file.
